Switch
by gai7jin
Summary: Sakura came back to Konoha with a makeover in hopes of winning the heart of her longtime crush, Itachi. However as he is the heir to the Uchiha conglomerate his mother does not want Sakura in the picture so she sends the insufferable playboy, the younger Uchiha Sasuke to divert her affections to him. Sasuke taking on the task, bites of more than he can chew… AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello fellow readers! I had come up with this little story ages ago and wanted to post it on fictionpress as an original, but suddenly the characters began forming into Naruto characters for me so I decided to first write this as a fanfiction, get some feedback (as I can't find a beta reader anywhere) and once complete, turn it back to the original fic.**

 **| really hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think :)**

* * *

 **|SAKURA|**

Haruno Sakura was going to make the same grand entrance to society as Naruto had once coming back from his two-year training with Jiraya. Her childhood best friend left the city for a year and came back a muscular hunk and bagged himself a girlfriend. And not just _any_ girlfriend, mind you, a Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga was the gentle, cute heiress to the entire Hyuuga conglomerate that began in the optical industry and now pretty much dominated any business that was related to eyes. When her controlling and overprotective older cousin Neji found out about the relationship Sakura thought he was going to start hemorrhaging.

Naruto! The boy who was once fat and shunned, was always kicked out of class, always wore orange, always ran to the toilet with a sense of emergency because he only ate instant ramen. Everyone was in shock. That was the point. Naruto went away and intensively trained and had back come a changed man.

 _Well now I too can take my chances with Itachi Uchiha_ , Sakura thought.

Time did wonders to Sakura. A year in Suna during an internship with a lifestyle magazine was all it took to transform the boyish captain of the taijutsu team into a proper lady. She had grown out her pink hair that now bounced and curled on her shoulders and cut a cute fridge with bangs to frame her face. Her skin had cleared up thanks to her meticulous skin care regimes and regular masks. Her arms were no longer too muscular and she invested clothes that flattered her figure. She became girly enough to start liking Pilates, salons and cosmopolitan cocktails. Her newfound love was everything green and healthy, rather than meat and protein shakes. Social media blogs and magazines replaced academic journals and books. Intense training at the dojo became light jogging in the park.

The geek-to-bombshell transformation that usually in Hollywood movies took effortless three minutes with a pop song, took Sakura twelve months and a lot of determination, sweat and tears ( _especially_ during waxing of her lady parts).

Staring back at her reflection, all of it was worth it. She donned the strapless nude sequined dress that she specifically brought back from Suna for tonight's event. It was the annual corporate gala dinner hosted by the Uchiha's and that is where she would catch the eye of her long-term crush, the reason and purpose for her renovation, Itachi Uchiha.

She got butterflies just by thinking of him. Her hair was pinned back and she added final touches to her makeup. A year ago she didn't have a clue about make-up and assumed a eyelash curler was some sort torture device. Her make-up bag was full of latest shades, tones, brushes and lipsticks.

"Sakura honey are you ready? Your father is already in the car waiting!" her mother shouted from downstairs.

She gave herself a last check in the mirror and left her room. "Yeah I'm ready mum. Let's go," she said with an heir of confidence. On high heels she was significantly taller than her mother, who was on the short and chubby side.

They both took their seats in her father's car. Well it was the company car. And that company was the Uchiha conglomerate for which her father had worked for the last eight years as a chauffeur and has become their chief of household staff as well. It was solely because her father was such a loyal employee to the Uchiha's empire she went to the Konoha Academy. Both her and her father had wanted her to attend the same prestigious school as the sons and daughters of the rich. Making it her priority to get accepted for the scholarship she took her taijustu training and her grades to a whole new level.

"Doesn't Sakura look amazing, honey?" her mother gushed. Both of her parents had been impressed with the influence from Suna. Her mother had been beyond ecstatic. Sakura's lack of interest in girly stuff and femininity alarmed her mother, who more than anyone, wanted Sakura to be wed.

"Sure does sweetheart, you better save the first dance for me young lady," he dad said. Sakura was glad he was keeping his eyes on the road and didn't see her mortified expression.

"Dad! I'm going to be with my friends all evening. It's not like it's my wedding," she mumbled.

Sakura immediately regretted uttering the 'w' word. She thought her mother had been dreaming about her wedding and grandchildren more than Sakura herself.

"Looking like that you'll definitely capture someone's heart tonight Sakura, and then maybe finally you will get a boyfriend and then you will get engaged…" her mother gushed. Sakura let her mother ramble on and tried to settle her nerves.

What is she hadn't looked as great as she thought she did? What if Itachi still will see her as the short-tempered captain of a masculine sport? What if her friends had also blossomed too and she once again would be least outstanding one?

The question gnawed her mind until they had arrived at the newest five-start hotel that opened up in Konoha. They passed the several hungrily waiting paparazzi. The woman flashed a smile at them as soon as their names were found on the guest list and showed them the seating arrangement. As soon as the entered the grandiose setting her doubts and fears left her.

This was her night and she worked hard for it.

Walking up the table arrangements she scanned the through the names. She was seated at a table with her classmates whilst her parents had been seated with the other employees of the company. Her eyes stopped at the names _Sasuke Uchiha_ and _Itachi Uchiha_ who were of course seated with the rest of their family.

"Heeey! Have you seen the others yet?" Ino said with a poke on Sakura's arm. She had seen her blonde best friend yesterday who came to greet her at the airport along with her parents.

"No not yet- "

"Look who's back!" she heard a familiar voice behind her and came face to face with Ten Ten followed by Hinata who seemed to struggle to walk in her long hemmed dress.

"Hey!" Sakura greeted with a face splitting grin and exchanged cheek-to-cheek kisses.

"It's good to have you back. You look so lovely Sakura-san, longer hair really suits you," Hinata said in her soft voice.

"I agree! And look at that tan! Seriously Sakura I hardly recognize you!" Ten Ten complimented.

"Ohh thanks," Sakura said with a humble shrug as if the makeover she had achieved had been effortless. Deep inside she felt like the star of the night. Finally she had the smooth skin to rival Hinata's and beautiful slender arms like Ten Ten's. She no longer felt like the odd one of the group.

The four of them walked together to the reception room where the guests were mingling and catching up with their pre-dinner drinks in hand. Sakura was glad to be back and wanted more than anything than to catch up with the girls on latest gossip and share a few laughs but she couldn't help but let her eyes wonder and look for than one particular person in the sea of finely dressed people. She saw her own reflection on polished glass that covered the walls. Her dress glimmered and with champagne in her hand she looked like she belonged with this group of girls. She had been friends with Ino and reluctantly became part of the clique of rich kids though she didn't always feel comfortable around them. It was easier for Sakura to concentrate on her academics and sports. Part of the reason had been her low self-esteem and the sense of not fitting in or belonging to this glamorous group. During her time in Suna she hadn't become an heiress, but now at least she looked like one.

Naruto showed up with Kiba, smartly dressed in tuxes. They exchanged greetings and Naruto gave her a bone-crushing hug. "Wow Sakura, you look different! What did you do to your face?" he asked bluntly.

Sakura kept her cool. Naruto's appearance might have changed but he was still as sharp as a brick. "I got a fringe," she replied.

"You look good. You look like a girl," he said with a chuckle. That was compliment enough for Sakura, especially coming from Naruto.

"No kidding," she said dryly.

"I'm off to get food," Naruto said predatorily looking at the waiters, "we're sitting at the same table! You can tell me all about Suna then."

Hinata blushed and timidly excused herself as he dragged her away to grab some canapés.

"Geez that guy never changes," Sakura muttered, feeling the sting where Naruto slapped her on the arm in a friendly manner as a habit. Naruto had been Sakura's first and oldest friend.

Both her and Naruto hadn't really got along with the rest of the snotty classmates in the beginning because Naruto like her had no famous last name or immense wealth. Sakura had looked like a boy and Naruto was fat. They both however shared a passion for taijutsu and co-founded the club in which Naruto was head of the men's division and Sakura was the head of, albeit puny, women's division.

When she didn't find herself fitting with the elite girls and shallow boys, Naruto and her sparring mercilessly in the dojo, training each other for the competitions.

It was bizarre to hear the shyest, quietest girl of the class being romantically involved with that loudmouth. But even Sakura had to admit, after seeing them together tonight that they actually matched perfectly. Sakura was seeing a lot of changes that occurred over the last twelve months. Of course Ino had been a star at corresponding all the gossip through Skype to Sakura, but seeing it all in flesh made it new all over again.

"Where did you get your hair done?" Ten Ten asked, observing the locks that were brushed back after an extensive blow dry.

"I did it myself. The haircut was my aunt's idea and she taught me how to look after it," Sakura said proudly.

"Awesome! Tsunade right? The fashion editor at the Sand magazine?"

"Yep," Sakura said proudly.

It was Tsunade who got Sakura the yearlong placement with the magazine and took her away to Suna. Her aunt, unlike her parents, was glamorous and trendy. Sakura believed most of her personality traits have been passed from Tsunade, who was her father's younger sister. Like Sakura, her aunt had a temper, perseverance, persistence and an aptitude for athletics. The only thing Sakura didn't have now was what her aunt was quite famous for- the enormous pair of breasts.

Her aunt had a great eye for fashion, beauty and an understanding and exploitation of feminine charm. It was thanks to Tsunade Sakura had come back to Konoha with her head held high and oozing sex appeal.

Her friends formed a small circle in the reception area and were busy catching up. Some of her classmates too had come back from job placements and gap years so it was nice to see them all. From the corner of her eye she caught the sight of the one person she was looking forward to seeing the most. Her breath got caught in her throat and her hands were getting clammier.

There he was, Uchiha Itachi, the heir to the Uchiha conglomerate, a child prodigy, tall and handsome standing few meters away from her. She could just about make out his deep voice with a pleasing accent.

She had promised herself she wouldn't stare, she would act cool and pretend not to notice him at all (hard to get tactic taught by her aunt) but her body betrayed her so she stood there gawking at him. He was initially oblivious to her stare as he talked to the elder members of the board so she enjoyed watching him, admiring his chiseled features and the air of confidence he had around him.

Unexpectedly his eyes met hers. Startled Sakura looked away and could feel her knees begin to shake. Panicked she dived back into a conversation.

"Y-Yeah me too!" Sakura said a little too loudly with a little laugh. Her friends gawked at her sudden burst and exchanged confused glances amongst each other.

"…You have herpes too?" Kiba asked with concern and slight disgust.

Sakura looked aghast. "What?! _No_! You were just talking about going for a picnic…?"

"Sakura that was like five minutes ago. Kiba was just telling us how he wouldn't sleep with Mei because she's rumored to have herpes," Ino said with a frown.

Well this was a disaster. Now she looked like an idiot in front of her friends _and_ Itachi.

"Right. No. I don't have herpes," she said sheepishly and excused herself to the bathroom. It was suddenly hot in the room. She needed to relax and find that air of confidence again. Sakura held up her long dress and writhed around the people who stood like pillars around the reception room, talking amongst each other. Maybe he didn't recognize her, she prayed, or looked without really _looking_ at her?

Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm.

"Sakura, what's the rush?" the sound of Itachi's cool voice tickled her tummy. She turned around and feigned surprise.

"Itachi-san! H-Hi! I didn't see you there," she squeaked.

He raised a brow questioningly. "You saw me right there," he said "is that how you greet old friends?"

Sakura's face began to feel hot. "Ohh n-no I mean of course I _saw_ you but I wanted to say hi later, you looked busy talking to the directors s-so-erm hello!" . The pitch in her voice was so high from anxiety she was a sure only dogs would hear her now.

Itachi smiled at her. "Hello, Sakura. You look beautiful."

"Thank you Itach-san, i-it's good to be back," she said finally finding her voice. It was still hard to look him in the eye and not get flustered. He looked so calm and confident. Sakura hoped she wouldn't turn into a pile of goo right there and then.

"Were you running off somewhere important? Dinner is about to start."

"Oh I just needed to go to the loiret. I-I mean _toilet_!" she exclaimed. Several heads turned her way. She couldn't believe she just shouted the word 'toilet' in crowd of smart businessmen and their wives. "Sorry I meant to say ladies room but-" Sakura started to explain her stupidity meekly but Itachi just chuckled.

"It's okay Sakura, I got it, take it easy on that drink. I'll see you inside," he said with a small poke on her forehead. Her heart sank to her knees and with an abashed smile she slinked away in embarrassment to the 'loiret'.


	2. Chapter 2

| **SASUKE** |

Sasuke had never looked forward to the annual party his family hosted. In fact, he didn't like _anything_ that had to involve him with his family now.

To brave this evening he would need something stronger, so skipping the champagne, Sasuke headed for the bar and ordered single malt Scotch. The front bar was empty and stood a little further than the reception room. He indolently observed the guests, all dressed up, and all wanting to talk to the Uchiha family members and leave a lasting impression for a promotion or favor. He tried to keep out of their sight to stay away from the sycophancy. They were all part of the legacy his father and uncle had built. He saw his brother swamped by guests. The soothing effect of the drink seemed to be withdrawing and as soon as he saw Itachi, once again felt the anger he was trying to extinguish. Sasuke had overestimated himself when he decided to attend the event.

The maitre-d' had opened up the colossal mahogany double doors that led to the ballroom and announced the commencement of dinner with an air of importance. Slowly the mass of people began dispersing like ants.

As the reception room emptied gradually, he spotted Naruto sulking around near the toilets and called him over.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd make it," Naruto said taking a seat next to him.

"Actually I already changed my mind. I'm going to finish this drink and go to the opening of Toxic."

"Seriously? You're going clubbing?"

Sasuke shrugged. "No one will miss me and I'd rather have fun tonight than be stuck here. Besides I've invested a little into the club, might as well see what's the fuss about."

Naruto tried to convince to stay at the gala but he knew Sasuke long enough to know how stubborn he was once he made up his mind. He also knew Sasuke didn't get along with his family; especially not since the falling out he had with his older brother, Itachi.

"What are _you_ moping about? Where's your girlfriend?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and gave an embarrassed grin. "I dropped a scallop canapé on her dress by accident. She's washing out the stain."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Geez you're such an idiot. I still don't get how you managed to get her to go out with you. And I don't blame Neji for being against your relationship. You're like Forrest Gump next to her."

"Shut up," Naruto said with a light punch on Sasuke's shoulder. "You're just jealous at the missed opportunity."

The missed opportunity Naruto referred to was the time when Sasuke's mother tried to arrange a marriage between him and Hinata. He immediately refused. He didn't need his parents deciding whom he marries. Itachi had supported Sasuke and only then his parents stopped insisting on the marriage.

And he also knew that Hinata, for reasons beyond him, was in love with Naruto.

"Ohh there they are, well I'll be going," Naruto said.

Sasuke frowned and tried to crane his neck, his gaze following the two girls that just came out of the bathroom. He recognised Hinata but figure next to Hinata walked with a sensual movement of hips and the dress was tight on the athletic body. The long pink hair cascaded down her tanned back.

No way.

"Was that _Sakura_?" Sasuke asked, not quite believing what he just saw. That was not the body of Sakura Sasuke had remembered. But then again it had been year since he'd last seen her. In fact he only recognized Sakura by the unforgettable pink hair and a perky butt that he started admiring when he hit puberty.

The two figures disappeared into the ballroom.

"Oh yeah! Didn't you see her? Looks great doesn't she? Come and say hi! She only came back yesterday, she'll be happy to see you," Naruto said.

Sasuke took another long sip of the bitter drink. "I doubt it," he said cynically.

"Are you guys _still_ in a fight? What happened?"

"It doesn't matter Naruto."

Naruto frowned. "Whatever you said you should just apologise. I know you can say hurtful things unintentionally and even though she doesn't look it, she wounds easily."

There were rare moments when Naruto surprised Sasuke with maturity. It was nice to be reminded sometimes that his close friend wasn't a complete dunce.

Sasuke finished his drink. "Go back and enjoy the party Naruto. Don't mention to anyone I was here. And if you change your mind about Toxic, let me know".

The noise from the ballroom receded as he crossed the hotel lobby. He pressed the elevator button and made his way towards his suite. He wasn't going to go to a club in his tux so he opted to change to something less formal. Once in his room, as he began to change but his guilty conscious began to kick in.

His thoughts turned to Sakura and that fight they had before she left. Although they were never on the best of terms and could hardly call themselves friends, Sakura deserved an explanation for his outburst. He just took out his anger on her. it wasn't her fault his brother was an arsehole.

Naruto was right. It was time to apologise and make amends with her. They shared a childhood and just to honour that, Sasuke knew he had to take the first step in reconciliation. He swore under his breath and began readjusting his tie.

Looked like he was going to attend the stupid party whether he liked it or not.

| **SAKURA** |

The gala traditionally always started with the first dance of the evening. It was a formality the Uchiha's had entrenched from the very first event. When they were self-conscious teenagers they hated the custom, preferring to sit at the table and just wait for the adults to get drunk so they could get away from the gala. If they were forced, they reluctantly divided into pairs. Sakura sometimes danced with Ino just to avoid an awkward dance with Naruto who had no sense of rhythm or Kiba who had two left feet.

Tonight this tradition had never been more welcome because to Sakura's astonishment and delight it was Itachi who invited her.

Could this evening have been more perfect?

He had stood up from his family's table and approached their table without her even realizing. Sakura had been in the middle of washing down a jumbo prawn with wine.

Thankfully she had enough sense not to choke or cough or splutter. Trying her best to look nonchalant she took his hand as he led her to the dance floor. She tried to suppress a grin of delight.

He took her right hand in his and placed the other on the curve of her waist. She had read somewhere that when a guy placed his hand on the middle of the back, his intentions were platonic. A hand placed on the buttocks signaled one-night stand intentions. A hand placed on the curve of the waist just above the derriere, was sensual and a flirtatious signal, without being too forward.

"What's so amusing?" Itachi murmured as they swayed to the rhythm of the music.

"J-Just nice to be invited to the first dance," she said shyly, trying not to laugh at Ino whose eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as she watched them with envy. She sat without a partner along with Ten Ten, which would be a first for Ino. She was always invited to a dance.

"Thank you for not running of," he said as he twirled her. "That would have been awkward".

Sakura blushed. "Oh about that…sorry again…"

"I'm only teasing Sakura." There was a small pause. "I'm sure I've said this before but I'll say it again, you look particularly beautiful tonight," he said, staring straight into her eyes.

She thanked him and gave a bashful smile. She enjoyed being held by him. The scent of his expensive cologne, the sound of his voice, his tall stature, she was trying to take it all in. She had pictured something like this in her head many times but the reality was far better than anything she dared imagine.

Sakura wasn't sure how to take it from there. Does she tell him how she feels? Would he invite her on a date? Or was she still the adolescent, boyish Sakura in his eyes? The thoughts ran through her head as they danced but she couldn't help but feel someone's intense gaze on her. She scanned the ballroom and her eyes landed on a figure leaning against the mahogany doors.

She squinted her eyes to make out the figure.

Itachi looked in the direction Sakura peered at. The figure turned around and disappeared out of the ballroom.

"I think that was Sasuke," Sakura said absent-mindedly and tried to get back in synch with music.

Itachi glanced in that direction again with skepticism. "I doubt that… he doesn't like events where family is involved."

The rumors of the Uchiha sibling feud had reached Sakura too, though late and after the unpleasant bicker with Sasuke. But like everyone else, no one knew the cause. All she remembered was that Sasuke dating Tayuya and one day she is gone out of his life and Sasuke stops talking to Itachi. Everyone was curious but no one wanted to pry. There were several rumors and theories but at the time Sakura was occupied with her sports team and academics to indulge in any gossip. Not to mention she also had an enormous crush on Itachi as well as respect to not believe any gossip that put him in bad light. Knowing Sasuke's arrogance, questionable reputation and bratty attitude, she was convinced Sasuke has gone and screwed things up with his nearly perfect brother.

"He seems to be avoiding everyone since the break-up with his girlfriend," Sakura said, trying to approach the topic gently. She was merely curious.

Itachi brushed off the comment with a shrug. "He's a man grown. He'll get over it," there was a little iciness to Itachi's voice and it was the first time Sakura heard it, or maybe noticed it. She mentally screamed at herself for even bringing this up in the first place. She could care less for Sasuke and his ex-girlfriend. This was her highlight of the evening and she was ruining it for both of them. _Such a shame my aunt couldn't stuff a filter in my mouth_ , she thought bitterly.

There was a short pause before Itachi continued the conversation, as warm and graceful as before. "Sakura what are your plans for Sunday?"

"Sunday? You mean the day after tomorrow?" she asked a little breathless with relief.

Itachi nodded.

"I don't really have plans…"

The short formal dance was coming to an end and Sakura felt disappointment.

"Great," Itachi said, "Would you like to catch a movie?"

 _Am I dreaming?_ Sakura screamed on the inside.

"I'd love to catch with you!"

As soon as the words left her lips she mentally kicked herself in the face.

"…the movie" she amended lamely, looking down at the floor in embarrassment. _I'd love to catch a movie with you_ was what she intended to say but her mouth was determined to make her sound like an imbecile tonight.

He gave her a kind smile. "I'll call you then. Thank you for the dance."

Sakura had been so lightheaded with joy she felt herself _float_ back to the seat. She hadn't heard what Ino was saying or asking.

All she had on her mind was Itachi's invitation to a movie date.


	3. Chapter 3

**|SASUKE|**

Sasuke plopped on the black leather couch in his mother's home office. It wasn't cozy. It was designed to be edgy, modern and intimidating- just like his mother. He had come expecting yet another admonition, most likely regarding his blatant absence from the Uchiha gala.

But today it wasn't him who it was trouble.

Mikoto Uchiha was red in the face, eyes livid. She tried her hardest to keep her calm, cool demeanor. Seeing his mother so annoyed with Itachi was priceless. He was after all her firstborn beloved son who was always private and on his best behavior. Seeing him on the page spread of a tabloid kissing Sakura near the outside the Maiyu restaurant had been shocking to all, but most of all, his mother.

"How did this happen…?" Mikoto said to herself staring at the picture of Itachi and Sakura locking lips, her short hair framing her face as she leaned closer to observe the exposure. She then looked at Sasuke, held up the newspaper and jabbed her finger at the image.

"Did you _know_ about this?" she asked.

Sasuke shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets, trying hard not to smirk. "No idea."

The image had surprised him too that morning. He couldn't remember that last time he even seen his brother with a girl, let alone kissing, mostly because Itachi was so private. But Sasuke was starting to believe it was because that man didn't have a heart. And out of all the girls in the world it had been the one he expected the least, Sakura. Itachi's last public fling had been with the supermodel Ayane Misako and although Sakura was looking hotter than before, she was no Ayane…

This was _Sakura_ for god's sake, his classmate and the butch taijutsu champion. What was Itachi's angle?

He _had_ warned Sakura to stay away from him. Her adornment and obsession with his elder brother had been very infuriating during their final year in school.

 _Maybe she beat him into kissing her_ , he thought with mild amusement. Sasuke would have paid big money to see _that_.

"I think you know more than you're letting on Sasuke. This could really damage the reputation of the company and Itachi," his mother stared hard at him, trying to figure out just what exactly had been in Sasuke's mind.

"What's the big deal?" Sasuke asked with frustration, and not because he cared. On the contrary he didn't want to be having this conversation in the first place because Itachi could snog a tree for all he cared.

He couldn't believe he drove all the way here for this.

His mother's fixation with his older brother's image had been borderline obsessive. His own image she had given up during his 'rebellious stage' as they liked to call.

Rebellious stage was when _teenagers_ became moody, angry, weepy. When they got into drugs or punk or cross-dressing. Sasuke was eighteen and suffered his first heart broken _and_ betrayal from his only sibling who had been to him both a brother and a father figure.

No money in the world could control Sasuke or the press that went after him for juicy gossip. His mother made it clear that he was the bad egg of this family and he had accepted that long ago. In truth it was just easier for his parents to focus on Itachi since he was the perfect child, exemplary gentleman with a brilliant mind and charisma and other utter crap.

Mikoto clinked her tongue in annoyance and had a brief internal debate about whether at all she should at all continue the discussion with her younger son. She sighed and sat down, smoothing out the wrinkles on the newspaper.

Her 'business talk' mode was on. "We are planning to engage Itachi to Karin."

Sasuke didn't need to be told which Karin his mother was talking about. Karin was the only daughter and therefore sole air of the pharmaceutical mogul, Orochimaru. One of their R&D departments had been long trying to merge with the Orochimaru Corp, and their marriage would be an ideal green light for the deal.

"If this leaks anywhere else her family will begin to question our word. Now I need you to tell me all you know. Did Itachi talk to you? Talked to you about dating Sakura?" she asked.

"Yes mother, as a matter of fact Itachi _did_ indulge me in his love life while we sat braiding each other's hair, painting our nails and watching Bridget Jones."

He saw his mother's jaw tighten. "Sasuke, I don't have time for your sarcasm."

After a thick silence Sasuke let out a sigh of frustration. "Look this is all new to me too. Sakura mentioned she fancies him but I didn't think Itachi would actually humor her," he replied with annoyance.

Mikoto rolled her eyes. "All girls 'fancy' Itachi, but my son knows better than to waste time on them," she said with disgust, and Sasuke knew she wanted to add 'unlike _you'_.

"Well since your son is so great, why don't you talk to _him_ about this instead of grilling me? _I'm_ not the one on the tabloid spread!"

"For _once_ ," Mikoto barked before continuing, "and I've talked to Itachi and he's thinking of backing out the deal, all because of _her_!" she spat jabbing a manicured finger at the image of Sakura, probably wishing she was there in flesh for his mother to poke the hell out her.

"So what do you want me to do about this?" Sasuke asked, beginning to lose his temper, but something already told him that his mother already came up with a plan. He was here for a reason.

"I will create an emergency and send Itachi on a business trip to Sound. You meanwhile will divert Sakura's affections to yourself and in time get rid of her. I just need her to get her grubby hands off of Itachi. What you do with her is no concern of mine."

Her cold calculating nature never ceased to amaze him.

"Sakura is the daughter of your Kizashi," he reminded. The kind, humorous man that had been his father's chauffeur and chief of staff for the past eight years.

"Oh I have nothing against that oaf, even if he is expendable…. In fact if Sakura _hadn't_ been his daughter I'd have a more brutal method of getting rid of her, it wouldn't be the first time." `

Sasuke blinked. "More brutal than me seducing and then dumping her?"

Mikoto shrugged with mock innocence. "Isn't that what you always do? Isn't that the only thing you're _good_ at? Hoping from bed to bed? Finally this useless, filthy trait of yours can come in handy in this situation. Put your whoring ways to good use."

The comments sent his way regarding his promiscuous ways had been nothing new. Ever since he had his break-up by Tayuya, he was very cynical in the way he saw and treated girls. And even before her he liked the sport of flirting. The Uchiha brothers had excellent genetics and he was at the end of the day, a man. Most of the time however his ways had been exaggerated by tabloids and by the girls he'd been with, so they could get their three minutes of fame or sell the story for big money.

After a thick silence he said, "I won't do that to Sakura."

"Why not? Didn't Itachi do the same thing to you?"

That cut deep. "Itachi just screwed my girlfriend to teach me a lesson when I refused to give up my shares to him. _I_ don't care if Sakura dates Itachi."

"Your uncle's shares," his mother reminded acidly.

"He willed them to me!" Sasuke thundered. He didn't like which direction this conversation was going, not when his rightful ownership of the Uchiha conglomerate was involved.

Mikoto gave her son a cruel smile. "That's where you are wrong. You are not twenty-one yet, and until then the shares belong to your father and I. It would be unfortunate if I didn't relinquish them to you."

"That would be illegal," he said.

"Do you challenge me to find the best attorney in town to find some loopholes in the will?"

"No," Sasuke said in defeat, his voice above a whisper.

"Then my dear son, I leave Sakura to you. You get your revenge on Itachi, I give you your shares and you just have another one of your meaningless flirts with another girl. We all win in this situation, you most of all."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _To the person who reviewed under guest name **MTH** please direct message me! You left your email address but it doesn't show up in the review section and I don't know how to get in touch with you! Thank you for your review! I'll be looking forward to hearing from you again! _

* * *

**|SAKURA|**

Her phone had been ringing endlessly but all Sakura could do was stare at the photograph in the newspaper, not quite sure how she felt about all this. The newspaper came out the next morning. For a split second Sakura thought her date with Itachi was just a long sweet dream until she saw the embarrassing photo of her locking lips with him. It wasn't a dream and the evidence was circled around the country on the 5th page of the tabloid newspaper. At least there _was_ evidence that she kissed Itachi Uchiha.

She stayed in her room the whole day, trying to avoid further interrogation by her mother. She had to reassure them a thousand times that it just a date, and no they have not been in a secret relationship, and no he hadn't slept with her and yes he was the perfect gentleman and yes there was another date. Only when her mother rushed out to buy wedding and bridal magazines, was she left alone in the comfort of her small room.

With a heavy sigh she finally picked up her phone. "Hey."

"' _Hey_?' Sakura I'm going to _kill_ you! Why didn't you pick up?!" Ino hissed down the phone.

"I was going to-"

"Ugh never _mind_! I don't know what I can't believe more, that you snogged Uchiha Itachi or that I'm seeing your ugly face in the Konoha Daily!"

Sakura smirked in triumph. Although Ino had been her best friend, Sakura had always been in Ino's shadow. Ino being the blonde, girly bombshell had never been short of attention and Sakura's attempt to copy or compete with her had been pathetic. It wasn't until her makeover in Suna that Ino had acknowledged her as a rival and felt a little threatened.

"Suck it Ino," Sakura said in a song-a-song voice.

"Geez you hide your _enormous_ forehead with a fringe and stop kung fuing in a robe and suddenly you're bagging the hottest bachelor in the city," she huffed.

"Well it's a shame nothing could ever fix you," Sakura bit back, annoyed by the 'enormous forehead' comment.

Her forehead hadn't even been _that_ big. It was trend set by a transfer student and bully of Sakura's called Kankuro. He had joined the taijutsu club and at the time she had just become the president, and she kicked him out. He was no good at the sport, he cheated, used dirty methods, had zero discipline and lacked manners and respect towards other members. Plus he never skipped an opportunity to send a leery comment her way. In bitter anger he had began to verbally bully her, trying to coerce her to engage in a physical fight, knowing perfectly well she would lose her title as the club president and her scholarship if she kicked his ass. One of the usual taunts was a proclamation of her of having an abnormally large forehead. He started calling her Forehead, or sometimes a lesbian. Ino found it hilarious and some students had been brainwashed by Kankuro's rumor and began discussing her forehead too.

Sakura decided she had enough, hunted him down after school and broke his nose for good measure. Kankuro never bullied her again and left in year nine, but Ino decided to stick with the gibe. Sakura had even donned a fringe with bangs but Ino just enjoyed pissing her off from time to time.

"So spill. I need details. Now!" her blonde friend commanded.

With pride Sakura had began sharing her news.

 _Itachi had picked her up that Sunday in his luxurious car. He had booked the premier tickets in advance and took her to one of those fancy cinemas where the seating was made of a leather massage chair that also reclined. He had pre-ordered her strawberries and cream complemented by pink champagne. They were one of those dates that Sakura had dreamed of and read many times in chick flicks, watched in rom-coms and heard of from her circle of elite friends. They had watched a historical drama and leaving the cinema they had shared their views, which were very alike. They sat down to have dinner in a small but cozy, romantic restaurant that very close to the cinema. When they were not talking about movies, they were talking about each other, mostly comparing their personalities. Always a good topic, her aunt had said, sharing the traits and quirks of your character with each other."_

 _As much as Sakura enjoyed her time, it went by incredibly fast, much to her dismay._

 _"_ _Thank you for everything tonight Itachi-san. The movies, the dinner, everything. I really enjoyed it all," Sakura had said as she watched him pay the bill without even looking at it._

 _"_ _Thank you for your company. I don't remember the last time I enjoyed myself so much on a date," Itachi said with a smile as they stood up to leave. Her heart hammered as he said 'date'. Even though everything screamed romance, neither of them had said that this was a proper date so Sakura still had a little doubt. It was 'movie night, 'dinner' or 'night out' during the conversation. But now he called it a_ date _. "I'm sorry I can't take you home myself, something has come up and I cannot delay it any further."_

 _Sakura understood. In fact she was surprised Itachi hadn't ended the dinner earlier, seeing as his phone had been vibrating in his pocket non stop. She hoped to god it wasn't his mother. Growing up with them she had seen Mikoto Uchiha shrill at her sons for not picking up the phone._

 _"_ _You haven't shared one bad trait Sakura," Itachi said, with a smile. "It's not fair that you heard mine and I haven't heard yours. You started this weird game in the first place."_

 _Sakura thought about for a moment._

 _"_ _I guess I can be very…pushy. My teammates, my friends and parents can all agree on that one."_

 _Pushy was putting it lightly. Her taijutsu teammates and members of the club called her aggressive, nagging and a sadist._

 _"_ _I don't think you're pushy. I know you. You are determined and I just love that about you," he had said to her right before he kissed her. The kiss had been soft and gentle and it took all her strength not to give in to her trembling knees and crumple on the floor with glee. She could've sworn there was a flash but her eyes closed that second. There could've been a meteorite falling across the sky towards the earth and she wouldn't have cared._

Once she saw their picture in a tabloid the next day it confirmed her suspicions that someone waited outside the restaurant for them to snap some pictures.

Ino was listening intently and after Sakura had finished the story in detail she had only one thing to say. "Who drinks pink champagne in a _movie_ theatre?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. She has been talking about her date for solid ten minutes and that is what commented on? "Well apparently Itachi and I do. Green is not a good color on you, Ino-pig."

"Ugh I'm not jealous- no that's a lie, I am _totally_ jealous! Can't believe he asked you out! And he _kissed_ you!"

"Yeah…" Sakura said with a wistful sigh and plunked on her bed.

Ino had always giggled, blushed and gushed over Itachi whenever he came to pick up Sasuke from school or watched over them when they came over to hang out in the Uchiha mansion. Sakura blushed too, but hadn't dared to admit that she was in love with him. Someone like her at the time had zero chances with someone like Itachi. Until now.

"What do you think he meant by my determination? I should take that as a compliment right?"

"I think so," Ino said. "It's a better compliment than 'your breasts look so bouncy I want to shove my face into them'".

" _What_? Who said that?!"

"Sai did," Ino said with disgust.

"Ohh right," Sakura said. Sai had been the weird boy who befriended Naruto and kind of stuck to their group. He was odd because of his random comments and as Ino would like to believe, 'compliments'. Naruto thought it was part of Sai's astute sense of humor without realizing that Sai was just genuinely a massive weirdo.

"What did you say to him?" Sakura said, unable to stop grinning at the image of Sai when he said that to Ino.

"I said, 'do that and you won't have a face'."

Sakura snickered and Ino moaned.

"Anyway since your love life is significantly better than mine, tell me more! What was the kiss like?"

Sakura felt giddy all over again. "I told you... it was very soft and light and tender."

"What are you, a thesaurus? I need details like was there tongue? Groping? Accidental boob graze? Dry humping?"

" _No_ , Ino for god's sake he was the perfect gentleman. But… I hadn't expected the kiss at all! If I thought for a moment there was even a _slight_ chance of a kiss by the end of the date I wouldn't have ordered anything. Maybe a salad and water."

"Why?"

Sakura sighed. "Because the scallops I ordered came with a delicious sauce that had a little aftertaste of garlic. Okay a lot. A lot of garlic."

" _Ew_ ww."

"God I'm such an idiot," Sakura said palming her face.

At least Ino was sympathetic after a good session of chuckling. "Hey come on, you went out on a date with _Itachi_. _And_ got a kiss," she comforted.

Probably her first and last kiss.

"So garlic breath," Ino said with a giggle, making Sakura roll her eyes again. "Is there a second date?"

"There is!" Sakura said smugly. Garlic breath or not, she had another date.

"Bitch! Where?" Ino screamed out with both glee and disbelief.

"I don't know yet. He just told me to be ready to go out on Friday. Said he'll pick me up at 8!"

"Oh my god Sakura, I can't believe this is actually happening," Ino said with disbelief. "You might actually become Itachi Uchiha's girlfriend."


	5. Chapter 5

**|Sasuke|**

His car pulled up outside her small but neat looking house. She came out from the front porch with a timid smile, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, trying to hide the excitement glinting in her eyes. She wore a peach coloured summer dress that was snug around her waist. He couldn't imagine Sakura could ever look so feminine. Seeing her so demure and happy, he began having second thoughts about ruining her evening like this.

He stepped out of the car with the small bouquet of red roses with a little card.

As soon as Sakura saw him step out of the car she stopped abruptly and her smile slowly vanished. She looked past Sasuke hoping to catch a glimpse of Itachi but she wouldn't find him here. He was on the private plane on his way to Sound. For the first time in his life he felt a little awkward facing a girl... one he didn't even _fancy_.

"What's going on…?" she asked wearily, looking down at the flowers as if he was holding some sort of homicidal weapon.

"Itachi's assistant was supposed to deliver this to you, but I took the liberty," he said handing her the basket of roses stiffly.

She took it wearily and plucked the card and began to read. There was a crease on her brow as she skimmed over the words. "Itachi had to leave?"

"Yeah it was a last minute decision, and an urgent one."

"Well...When he will be back?"

Sasuke gave a long, palpable shrug. "Can't say, it will depend on the situation he's dealing with."

Her eyes visibly dimmed. "Right…Well- thanks…for dropping this by," Sakura said, no longer blissful and smiling.

Sasuke tried his best to look and act friendly. "Itachi reserved dinner at the Lotus for tonight. He was going to take you there."

"That's nice," Sakura said wistfully.

" _I'll_ take you there instead."

It took a moment for her to register the suggestion then her face twisted into a sarcastic glare. "Very funny. I don't need a _pity_ date Sasuke, I'm sure we'll go when Itachi comes back."

"It's not. Come on or else we'll be late. People have to book a month in advance to get a table, let's go," he said, walking back to his car and opening the passenger seat door for her.

Sakura gaped at him. "Really Sasuke it's fine," she said and turned around towards her home, clutching the roses tenderly.

"Sakura wait," he said, trying not to sound exasperated. He couldn't believe he had to actually _persuade_ her to come to dinner with him!"I _want_ to take you. I wanted to apologise… about you know…when you and I argued."

"Oh… look it happened ages ago. Don't worry about it. I'm not made anymore," Sakura said with a shrug. Of course she wasn't made anymore, she was with Itachi now...

Sasuke groaned inwardly. It was so much easier to seduce a girl whom he didn't know. And he forgot how mistrusting and stubborn she could be. Sakura and he went way back. Why on earth did he think this would be so easy? He raked his brain to think what would Itachi say. He tried to think like Itachi, act like Itachi, hell he already looked like him anyway.

"Look Sakura," he said softly walking up to her, the car door still open, "come to dinner. We have the reservation, I drove all the way here, _and_ I owe you an apology. Isn't that enough reason to give me two hours of your time? Besides you look so good, it would a shame to waste it."

Instead of a blush or a smile Sakura looked at him as he'd grown a new head. "You really want to take me to dinner?" she asked after a short silence.

"Yes. _Please_. I _want_ to take you to dinner. Let's not waste such a lovely evening." _Ugh_ now that the last part _definitely_ sounded like Itachi.

* * *

Sasuke thought the hardest part would be to get Sakura to agree to dinner but little did he know that it hadn't even begun. He found it hard to both charm Sakura but be natural about it. If he was too direct she would immediately be suspicious (who wouldn't, after spending six years together in school in the same group of friends and only now taking interest?) If he was too aloof she would grow bored of him and not come out at all with him next time. She would once again be convinced there was no one better than Itachi and just wait for him.

"So… how was Suna?" Sasuke asked as they drove through the city.

"It was good, thanks," Sakura replied, looking straight ahead. Sasuke frowned a little at the curt reply. Was she trying to be this difficult on purpose? Her and Naruto could talk about any crap. For _hours_. Everyday.

He hadn't seen her for 14 months and all she could muster is 'good'?

"Did the internship go well?"

"Yeah, it was fun."

"Have you applied to the taijutsu society at uni, president?" he asked patiently, sending her a small smile for good measure. Her favorite sport, now that was a good subject.

"Not really… I decided I won't continue it during university. I want to focus more on my studies," she said fidgeting with her manicured nails. A year ago they would have been calloused and she'd have been biting rough skin around the nail.

He wanted to say ' _you mean focus more on being girly?'_ but knew that comment would just start another argument. And besides it would have been really hypocritical of him to say that, as he was one of the many guys to make fun of Sakura for her manliness. It wasn't until she beat his ass in the dojo and got the admonishment of the century from Naruto that Sasuke began respecting and even admiring Sakura.

"Shame, you were really good," he said recalling how hard she had slammed him to the ground back in 9th Grade.

She finally gave him a small genuine smile and thanked him, probably recalling the ass kicking too.

Thankfully the car ride wasn't long at all. As they drove up to the restaurant, there was a small line outside of it. Cars one fancier than another were turning up. Lotus got rave reviews across town for its fancy décor and delicious food that included specks of gold, tiny portions and eye watering prices. Then again Sasuke and Itachi never settled for anything less.

He slid of his car and walked up to open Sakura's door, the look of surprise momentarily flashed across her face. He internally smirked. He would show her he could be just as smooth as Itachi, if not better.

He led her through into the fancy. The elegant hostess met them and flashed him a dazzling smile immediately recognising who he was.

"Mr Uchiha, welcome to the Lotus. Your brother had booked a semi-private room for tonight, please follow me," she purred.

He placed a hand on Sakura's lower back to guide her through the crowd that swarmed around the bar, making sure no one bumped or nudged her. The music was loud and the chattering of people even louder. The lights were dimmed and the atmosphere was more like a night club rather a restaurant.

"Semi-private room? Looked like Itachi was planning something intimate for tonight," he murmured into her ear as they walked. He made sure his lips brushed against her skin.

Even though it was dark he knew Sakura blushed and felt shudder. She nudged him with her shoulder and shook her head with an embarrassed smile. "He booked it because it's too _loud_ in here."

"Yeah, right," he said with a smirk and their eyes lingering on each for a moment. She seemed to relax into his touch and semi-embrace.

The blushing, the coyness and coquetry began seeping out of Sakura and he breathed a sigh of relief. She was after all, just another girl. He _could_ break her after all.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Called me old-fashioned, but there was a time in fanfiction back two, three years ago when most people who left comments had been registered user and not anonymous readers. Now it seems there are more 'guest' users to whom who can't even reply and send a thank you message for their review, which is a real shame.**_

 _ **Anyway, 'guest' left a thorough review and constructive criticism, thank you! You raised really good points, especially regarding the fact that this fic was inspired by 'Sabrina'. Yes, a huge part of it definitely was, but I wanted to cite all my inspirations at the end of the work. This had been inspired by**_ **several** _ **works, such as the drama 'The Heirs' and 'Boys over Flowers' not only Sabrina', not to mention a variety of shoujo mangas. I didn't do it in the beginning because I wanted the readers to focus on the story than focus on where have I copied or changed the plot.**_

 _ **As for the second point of Sakura being shallow... This fic is only four chapters long, it's not even 20,000 words yet. I promise you she will develop, in time.**_

 _ **And the final point, 'renovate' can be used for people as well, not only for houses... Renovate- 2nd definition, to refresh; reinvigorate. e.g.**_

 ** _"a little warm nourishment renovated him for a short time"_**


	6. Chapter 6

| **SAKURA** |

They had sat down in a semi-secluded room with a view to the main restaurant but away from the noise. Sakura was still recovering from the adrenaline rush Sasuke gave her when his lips brushed her earlobe. _Did he do that on purpose?_ She wondered.

He pulled out a chair for her and she managed to sit down without her legs giving out when he smiled at her. She had rarely seen him smile, especially for her. But tonight he was treating her with all kinds of intimate gestures and small smiles.

Sakura was torn between thinking, ' _well I_ am _looking better than before, maybe he has started fancying me. Dinner won't hurt_ ' to

' _bloody hell Sasuke is probably up to no good and I better get the hell out of here before Itachi finds out I swapped him for a younger version of him."_

The waitress immediately showed up.

"What's your choice of poison Sakura? White or red wine? Champagne? Sake?" he asked breaking the train of thoughts, doubts and suspicions.

She could really use a drink but decided against it. She needed her wits about. Bad enough she was already beginning to lose them with Sasuke. Was it some kind of Uchiha effect they had on all the girls? She shook her head. "I won't drink. Let's just have dinner and go."

He frowned. "Sakura you're ruining our date."

"This isn't a date Sasuke."

Sasuke shrugged. "What makes you think this isn't a date?"

Was he just toying with her on purpose?

"You come back from Suna looking like this… did you think you would only impress Itachi?" he said with putting on his flirty smirk. "What about the rest of us guys?"

She didn't know what had gotten into Sasuke but she wasn't sure how to react to his new advances. "Stop it Sasuke," she had said hoping he was only being playful, "water is fine," she added to the waitress who cleared her throat to signal her presence.

Once the order was taken, Sakura began once again toy with her fingers, resisting the urge to start biting them. What was she doing here, with _Sasuke_? Why did he care if Itachi bailed from their date? The brothers weren't even on speaking terms. Was it even right that she agreed to come here with him? He had been so persuasive…and genuine. And now here in the restaurant he was flirty and…fake.

"Bring us the tasting menu, it's our first time here so we would like to try a bit of everything," Sasuke commanded another waitress, ordering without even opening the a la carte menu. The mousy waitress batted her eyelashes to Sasuke but he paid her no mind. He sat back comfortably and looked at Sakura. He was about to say something but a booming voice across the restaurant had shouted his name before he could speak.

They both turned to see Naruto grinning and waving, with Hinata linked to his arm, embarrassed as half of the restaurant looked at the couple.

"Oh _no_ ," Sasuke breathed out. Sakura waved back, welcoming the sight of her friends. Sakura felt so out of place in the fancy setting with the heartthrob, that the sight of her best friend left her reassured.

"What a coincidence," Naruto said walking up to them, pushing past the waiters. "We also booked a table here. Are you guys on a _date_?"

"Yes," Sasuke barked with annoyance.

" _No_ ," Sakura said at exactly the same time.

Naruto looked at both of them with confusion and then grinned, as an idea seemed to hit him. "Hey we can double date! _Excuse me_!" he called out to the waitress with a wave of his hand, "bring two more chairs please. We'll be dinning with these love birds."

"N-Naruto-kun maybe we shouldn't impose," Hinata murmured, tugging on her lover's sleeve like a child. She nervously smiled at both of them.

"You're not imposing! It's a great idea," Sakura said, scooting closer to Sasuke to make space. Sasuke grimaced at her and she shrugged back innocently. Her blonde friend didn't seem to care that Sasuke wasn't welcoming this idea. Sakura on the other hand had been more than relieved, though she really wished he hadn't called it a double date.

"Ha! This is great! Catching these two on a date! Who would've thought!" Naruto said to himself more than anyone, with delight, rolling up his sleeves and breaking the chopsticks. The starters in tiny portions have been placed on the table.

"Naruto it's not a date," Sakura began with frustration, "Sasuke just asked me to dinner to talk, that's all."

"About what?" Naruto said, with his mouth already half full.

Sakura really didn't want to spill all the details about how her date with Itachi got cancelled and Sasuke volunteered unnecessarily as a replacement.

Thankfully Sasuke took the lead. "Just to catch up."

"Ohh well I'm just glad you two are talking again," Naruto said. "But damn Sasuke, taking out Sakura to the Lotus just to 'catch up'. You never take _me_ here when you want to just talk."

"Oh Naruto can you not talk with your mouth full," Sasuke said irritably, wiping away tiny spittle of food that landed on his shoulder with utter disgust. "You're a _pig_."

Hinata smiled shyly as placed her hand on Naruto's. "I think you two make a lovely couple."

Before Sakura began to protest, Sasuke cut in. "I think so too," he said and had the nerve to snake his arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"Sasuke what do you think you are-"

"Try this," Sasuke interrupted her yet again, holding up a small sushi roll with his chopsticks bringing it close to her mouth. "It's really good."

"I'll try it myself, thank you," she muttered, her cheeks inflaming. He shrugged and popped the food into his mouth.

Naruto grinned at them both, without noticing how awkward and uncomfortable Sakura was next to Sasuke. Sakura only had herself to blame for the position she was in so she had began eating to console herself. The delectable food lifted her spirits. She had even been coerced into trying the equally tasty sake. As Naruto began telling jokes and japing and bickering with Sasuke, the atmosphere lightened. Or was it the alcohol kicking in? Whatever it was Sakura had to admit to herself that she was actually enjoying herself in spite of the difficult beginning of the evening.

She was with the people she had grown up with and hadn't seen them in a while. She laughed along, recounted their shared memories from school. Even Sasuke became himself again, calm and sharp witted and slightly aloof but nonetheless contributing to the pleasantness of the evening. His seductive character was gone and it was like being back at school, witnessing Sasuke and Naruto backbiting and teasing. Whatever façade Sasuke had put on for Sakura, she was glad it was gone when the sweet couple joined them. He was the perfect gentleman, placing food on her plate, pouring her drinks, asking her if she would like anything else. In fact if someone had observed them, Sasuke acted like Sakura's boyfriend and was doing a much better job than Naruto. Naruto had been entertaining them all night but was looked after by Hinata, whether she was moping him up when he spilt sake all over himself or smacked his back when he choked on his food.

At some point Sakura herself nearly choked from surprise. While she was telling an anecdote a strap of her dress fell off her right shoulder without her noticing. Sasuke gently placed it back, his fingers grazing her shoulder, sending a ripple of goose bumps. The gesture left Sakura a little breathless and she almost forgot what she was talking about.

"Ohh man I never thought we'd sit like this, together, you know, as couples. Cheers to us," Naruto said lifting his cup. They lifted their drinks and the cups clinked together. Sakura by then had given up telling the couple that Sasuke and her weren't together. She found it easier to play along, especially when Sasuke had been adamantly playing the part of her love interest throughout the evening. For some odd reason it began to feel alright…no, it had began to feel _very_ right.

Hinata giggled. The effect of the sake covering her cheeks in a blush. "Naruto-kun had told me that you had liked Sasuke when we were in 8th grade. It's so sweet that you ended up together after all," she said. At the mention of that Sakura glared at Naruto. Naruto in turn scratched the back of his head and let out an embarrassed laugh. Sasuke cocked his brow and looked at Sakura with a cheeky smirk.

" _Really_?" he asked her.

 _Did it is suddenly get really hot in the room?_ Sakura wondered, squirming in her seat from embarrassment. She knew Hinata hadn't said it out of spite. The Hyuuaga heiress herself had been harboring her feelings for Naruto for four years before she finally dared to show her affections. Naruto was not the brightest bulb when it came to romance and women.

"I don't recall," Sakura muttered, taking another and rathe larger sip of her drink. _Why did Hinata have to mention that?_ she thought in despair. Sasuke's ego was already big enough and his advances were already unsolicited, without this revelation.

"Oh come _on_ Sakura-chan, this was ages ago, we can talk and laugh about it now," Naruto said giving his girlfriend's hand a squeeze. "My Hinata knows everything anyway, how I fancied _you_ Sakura, but you fancied Sasuke and how Sasuke probably fancied me because he ended up being my first kiss. I have a feeling that was done on purpose." Naruto said with a laugh. " _Awful_ triangle that was."

"You _wish_ ," Sasuke muttered with slight disgust. Sakura laughed at the memory, recalling how Naruto and Sasuke locked lips by accident.

"Like Naruto said, this was a long time ago," Sakura said quickly, praying for this conversation to end. God, how embarrassing. She wondered for a brief moment what they would think if they knew that after she had give up on Sasuke, her affections turned to Itachi, and because of Itachi she had left to Suna, came back and had kissed him a fortnight ago.

And yet now here she was, dining and tolerating Sasuke's advances… and admittedly beginning to enjoy them too…


	7. Chapter 7

**|SASUKE|**

"Shame I didn't know back then," Sasuke murmured to Sakura. Naruto and Hinata got distracted from the conversation by cuddling and whispering something to each other. Sasuke took the moment to start a conversation of their own as he slid closer to her to talk more about this crush Sakura harbored long ago.

Sakura rolled her eyes and snorted. "As if it'd changed anything. You thought I was a lesbian and you called me a brute."

Sasuke rarely felt bad about something, but this was one of those moments in which he was genuinely sorry for his bad attitude. Sakura hadn't deserved to hear his snide remarks. He realized what an asshole he had been, especially finding out now that she actually liked him. Itachi was always kind to her. He helped her with her training, complimented on her looks even when there wasn't much to compliment on. No wonder Sakura liked him and even went as far as transforming herself for him. He wondered if there was a girl out there who would go to such lengths for him? He doubted that…

"I'm sorry," he muttered lamely.

Sakura seemed a little surprised and then shrugged as if it was no big deal. "It was ages ago, don't worry about it."

He on the other hand had not been quick to get over this. His brain was recalling back to the time when he was close to both Naruto and Sakura, when he still trained in the art of taijutsu. Had he never read the signs? Thinking back to the time when she had liked him. Did he not realize it? Or cruelly chose not to realize it? She had stayed behind to train with him and brought them snacks that she made herself. She even helped him with homework. It cringed him to remember what a brat he was and how he would shamelessly make out with girls in the dojo and Sakura would pretend she didn't see them.

"Hey Sasuke, wake up, we've got the bill!"

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and hadn't even realized how the girls went out to the bathroom. Naruto placed his wad of cash. Sasuke removed the cash and gave it back to Naruto.

"My treat," he said placing his card into the small ornamented box in which the bill was.

"Man shut up, put my money back-"

"Seriously Naruto, my table, _my_ treat," Sasuke said before continuing, "did Sakura really like me?"

Naruto frowned, poking the leftover food with his chopsticks. "Y-Yeah, I thought it was obvious."

"God I was an asshole back then. Why didn't you _tell_ me? I wouldn't have teased her. I wouldn't have been so harsh if I knew she liked me."

"But Sasuke you're _always_ an asshole," Naruto said with a grin. Sasuke glared back. Naruto sighed and wiped the grin of his face.

"She told me she'd rip my testicles of and feed them to me if I told anyone. Why are you so concerned now? She doesn't like you anymore, she likes Itachi. What are you doing bringing her on a date in the first place anyway?"

"I- Long story Naruto," Sasuke said catching the glimpse of the girls who were making their way out of the bathroom. He had to change to topic, quickly.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and bought him forward and said in a low voice, "I don't know what you are up to Sasuke, but don't you dare hurt Sakura. She just came out of her shell of low self-esteem and I won't have _you_ fuck it up. I know you won't hurt her intentionally. Whatever you guys are doing now it's none of my business, but you better not have her crying."

"I'm trying," Sasuke said heavily. Naruto switched back to his goofy, carefree attitude. The idea of Naruto finding out about what he was supposed to do with Sakura did not sit well with him. Naruto was his oldest and closest friend, the only person he could trust now after Itachi had stabbed him in the back.

He just prayed that he made Sakura forget Itachi without having to hurt her. But how do you stop a person from loving someone without hurting? It was either up to him to stop Sakura pursuing Itachi or his mother, which would be a lot worse. He watched her giggling with Naruto, her smile radiant and confident. She used to be so awkward, quick to anger and mistrusting. Seeing her now, he still couldn't believe it was the Sakura he once knew.

 **|SAKURA|**

She was still in high spirits as Sasuke drove her home. "Sometimes I feel so bad for Hinata," she said with a laugh, "Naruto's hugs are enough to crush anyone and she's so tiny!"

Sasuke's hand glided along the wheel as they took another turn. "I know… he's such an oaf... It's a wonder he hadn't crushed her yet," he said. Sakura giggled. He enjoyed that sound.

They had been chatting all the way about the dinner. Discussing the food, the restaurant, Naruto, Hinata and the forgotten memories. It was like Sasuke and her had been friends who hadn't talked in a long time. She enjoyed his company. It was like seeing a new side of him. Maybe she had misjudged him. Maybe he wasn't the bratty asshole she knew him to be.

Everyone changes. _She_ did. Why not him?

They drove up to her driveway. There was one light shining out of her parent's bedroom. She hoped to god they wouldn't see Sasuke or else they would have put her through another interrogation.

Sakura wanted to get out of the car but it was locked. She was beginning to think Sasuke did it on purpose, just so he could open the door for her himself. As he opened the door the breeze cooled her cheeks. He stretched out his arm. Tentatively she took his hand and he pulled her out of the car. She felt her fingers tingle as he held on.

"Sasuke thanks for taking me out. It was unexpectedly an awesome evening," she said shyly as she pulled her hand away. Girly part of her wanted to still hold his hand.

"Thank you for coming. I don't take rejection very well."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "As if you ever get rejected."

"You'd be surprised," he said with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. For the first time she saw his boyish charm and _not_ the arrogant, cocky, sexy appeal. He smiled and stuffed his hands back into his pocket. She could tell he wanted to tell her something but was struggling with his thoughts.

"You're going to Nara's party tomorrow, right?" he asked after some hesitation. Shikamaru Nara was famous for his poolside parties. He was also in their clique of friends, so they attended the party every year. You could call it another tradition.

She nodded. "Are you?"

"Yeah… Why don't I pick you up then?" he offered.

"That won't be necessary Sasuke. Ino will pick me up, we agreed to go together."

He looked like he wanted to argue but changed his mind. "Alright captain. I'll see you tomorrow then," he said. In a quick motion he bent to give her a quick peck on the cheek that left her stunned and wordless.

He turned around and slid back into his car.

Sakura felt like fate was playing some cruel joke on her. She was experiencing a déjà vu. Coming back home in the same late hour, after a dinner date, in a fancy car, with a beating heart and a blush on her cheek.

Nearly everything was the same, expect this was another Uchiha brother.

 _ **A/N: I am so happy so many of you have my story on Alerts list! Let me know you thoughts on this story so far, I'm very eager to read them!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yay this chapter has four reviews! I'm so happy! Hope you enjoy this one too, let me know what you think! Next chapter will be out a little sooner!**

 **|SAKURA|**

The old Sakura would've slept till the last minute until waking up. She would quickly pack her sporty one-piece swimsuit and run out of the house into Ino's car, putting on some lip balm and sneakers. The Sakura that had back recently from Suna woke up two hours earlier and began trying on several bikinis she had acquired in front of the mirror, flaunting her figure. She packed her small makeup-up bag and neatly folded a change of clothes for the after party in a designer bag. She proceeded to style her hair, fixing her make-up and dressing up, finding shoes and accessories to match.

It was Sakura's turn to make the family breakfast. Her phone beeped. It was a text from Ino.

 ** _Geez bagging both Uchiha brothers?! Leave some bachelors for us PLS!_**

Sakura re-read the text again. Ino already found out about their dinner? But…how? Hinata and Naruto weren't even close to Ino…who spilt the beans already? _Hopefully it wasn't another tabloid,_ Sakura prayed with a shudder.

"Sakura honey? There is car outside…did Ino buy a new car?" her mother said, looking past her magazine, out of the window. Frowning Sakura placed the frying pan back into its place. _New car?_

She looked out and couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was Sasuke's car parked exactly where it was yesterday when he brought her home.

"T-that's not- that's Sasuke-" she stammered.

The doorbell rang. Now both her mother and father began observing the car with interest. Although Ino's car had been fancy, _this_ one screamed money. Her father frowned, "wait a minute that's-"

Sakura quickly walked out of the kitchen and into the corridor. Her dad definitely knew whose car that was, considering he sometimes drove them for the head of the Uchiha family. She opened the door with panic in her eyes.

" _Sasuke_! What are you doing here?" she said in a hushed tone, hoping to quickly get rid of him before her parents kick up a fuss.

"Picking you up for Nara's. Are you ready?" he said with an air of nonchalance. His hair was messy and he had sleepy eyes. "I can wait if you're not ready."

"I told you _Ino_ is going to pick me up," Sakura whined.

He waved his phone in his hand. "I told her plans changed. _I'm_ taking you to the party."

She was flabbergasted. That was why Ino had sent her the text. Sasuke asked her not to pick Sakura up. He took the matters into his own hands. Before Sakura could ask him to wait outside and slam the door, her father had walked in on them, dressed in nothing but his old bathrobe that unfortunately barely covered anything.

"Sasuke! What brings you here on this fine morning?" he said walking up towards the front door. Sakura's dad always wore a smart suit to work and that's how Sasuke was used to seeing him. Seeing him like this came as a little shock. He tried to ignore the ridiculously short bathrobe.

"Morning Mr Haruno," Sasuke said politely, though when he was younger he called Sakura's father by his first name. Sakura cringed on the inside. "I came to pick up Sakura. We were invited to a small gathering organized by our friends."

"I see," Kizashi Haruno said. "Well we were just about to have breakfast. Sakura was in the middle of cooking. Join us! She makes a mean cheese and tomato omelette."

"Dad, I'm sure Sasuke already had-"

"I'd love to, Mr Haruno," Sasuke cut in, walking into the house, sending her way a little haughty smirk.

"Great!" her father said with delight and made his way to the kitchen, "Mebuki my dear, Sakura brought in a friend! Grab another chair for the table."

Sakura heard her mother shriek and kick up a fuss. "Oh my goodness! I need to get changed. We can't be seen like this! Kizashi go and change out of those rags for god's sake! It hardly covers anything! You're traumatizing the kids!"

" _Rags_? B-But the food is going to get cold, honey bun, it's not-" there was a crash and more bickering until Sakura could plainly hear her mother dragging her father upstairs to change. She could also hear her father whimpering. Her mother's wrath was not something he could take well.

Sakura groaned and palmed her face. She could see Sasuke barely containing his laughter.

"Your dad never changes," Sasuke said kindly as she led him to the kitchen. It was a small round table with an extra fourth chair that was obviously added as it didn't fit the wooden interior of the room. He took a seat silently and watched Sakura adjusting her apron.

"Yes, unfortunately he doesn't," Sakura muttered sourly grabbing a pan and pouring the egg mixture.

There was silence and she could feel his eyes on her. She could feel them roaming on her body and felt a little self-conscious. The trousers she wore shaped her bum nicely and the shirt was freshly steamed. Nothing to worry about…

"You look good this morning," Sasuke said as she had her back to him, as if he heard her thoughts.

"Thank you," Sakura said and then turned to look at him, "you on the other hand look like you could use some sleep."

"I'm not a morning person," he said and stifled a yawn. He actually looked adorable. Sakura was tempted to squeeze his cheeks and feed him apple pie.

"Would you like some coffee?" Sakura offered.

"I'd love some," Sasuke said suddenly perking up.

The beaten eggs had began hardening and coming into shape inside the frying pan. "What would you like in your omelette?"

"Surprise me," he replied. When Sakura listened to his voice she couldn't help but compare it to Itachi's. It was similar yet there was an edge to Sasuke's voice. She couldn't tell whether Itachi's voice was softer or just wasn't as deep as Sasuke's.

She decided to add cheese, tomato, chive and some smoked salmon to Sasuke's breakfast. Looking at his state she could tell he just rolled out of bed and crawled into his car. All that effort just to take her to the party?

By the time Sakura made coffee and Sasuke's omelette her parents had come downstairs.

"Well Sasuke," he father began plopping down unceremoniously next to him, "I haven't seen you in a while."

He laughed a little. "Yeah I've been a little busy avoiding my family."

"I know it's none of my business old chap, but they all love you," her father said and Sakura wished he hadn't. This was too personal. Sasuke's family was on a whole new level, their family name, their finances, their status was something her and her family would never understand. It was awkward enough greeting Sasuke in their tiny kitchen when they all knew Sasuke only had the best food in the latest five start hotels. And here he was, sitting next to his father's chauffeur who was dressed in an embarrassing robe a minute ago.

" _Dad_! Here's your omelette," Sakura cut in more loudly than intended, before any of their conversations went deeper. Her dad immediately grabbed onto the utensils, forgetting completely that he had touched upon a private subject just a second ago.

"I'm telling you Sasuke this is the best om- hey wait a minute! Where is the smiley face Sakura?" her father barked.

 _Ohh god no._ "Dad, honestly just eat the food. Sasuke and I need to leave soon."

"Smiley face?" Sasuke questioned with amusement, looking down at his own plate with curiosity.

This time her mother volunteered to embarrass her. "Our Sakura likes to draw little smiley faces with ketchup. It's such a nice touch to our breakfast. She's been doing it for as long as I can remember…"

Sakura's face reddened. "Oh for the love of god, it's no big deal-"

"I demand my smiley face!" her father's voice boomed. He stuck out his hand like a child, holding out his breakfast. Sakura could see Sasuke was barely concealing his delight, so the brat decided to copy her goofy father.

"I also want a smiley face," Sasuke said tersely, trying his best not to laugh out loud. Even her mother began to giggle. Her mother tried admonish her dad but the scenery was too priceless for her _not_ to join. All three of them stuck out their plates, waiting for the silly smiley faces.

Sakura looking solemn brought out the ketchup bottle and began drawing the little figurines on the eggs. She had been drawing until everyone was satisfied. She could see Sasuke's eyes tinkling with amusement as he caught her eyes. She tried to suppress the butterflies in her tummy as the four of them sit down to eat.


End file.
